<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Blooded by ratmanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448211">Hot Blooded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics'>ratmanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catboy Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Petplay, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Vibrator, does it count as petplay if hes a catboy?, trans author, use of the word pussy in relation to a transman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance needs to find a temporary mate for his upcoming heat, but he gets more than he bargains for in a certain vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SpookyShanceBang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! this fic is.... the longest thing ive ever written, and the kinkiest. good luck lmao and thanks to my bestie Gale for editing for me love u bish. id also like to thank disney music for getting me thru this fic lmao</p><p>and while were here. if you read paws and pins, im so sorry i havent updated, i know everyone uses all of 2020 as an excuse, but its really been rough, and im barely getting this in before the end of the year</p><p>that being said, good riddance 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance was lucky he only got one heat a year, thanks to hormones and heat suppressants, even if they tended to be more intense than those of your average catboy. They lasted longer, made him needier, and if he was alone for the entire duration, it was incredibly painful. He learned that lesson last year when his ex left him right before his heat and he was left with his toys, his hands, and a subscription to PornHub Premium. He vowed that he’d never do that again, which is how he ended up at a snazzy new Mythic bara month before his heat, in search of someone willing to fuck him for a week straight.</p><p>    Lance flashed his ID to the bouncer, his deep brown ears twitching to the music, tail swishing behind him. He wouldn’t describe himself as short, but Lance was glad he wore his heels that night, the extra height letting him scan the crowd easily. Most everyone seemed to have already paired off. Lance rolled his eyes and strutted over to the bar, ordering himself a drink and turning to search again. </p><p>    Maybe it was the white hair. Maybe it was the sharp jawline. Either way, Lance spotted his target sitting in the corner booth alone. There were no other drinks on the table, and the man was oozing with an almost menacing confidence. His shirt was unbuttoned enough to show the curve of his pecs, and Lance could easily see himself sitting under the man's arm where it was propped on the back of the booth. The bartender alerted him that his drink is ready, and Lance nodded his thanks as he took a sip. He stood a little straighter, shoulders back, and approached the white-haired man. </p><p>    “This seat taken, hot stuff?” the cat purred. The man grinned up at him, just a flash of fang before he nodded to Lance. </p><p>    “Help yourself, kitty cat.” </p><p>Lance didn’t have to be told twice before he deposited himself next to the vampire and his drink on the table. </p><p>“Got a name? Or should I just call you cutie?” Lance smiled, humming. </p><p>    “I do love pet names, but I'm Lance. And not a girl.” He sipped his drink. </p><p>    “Call me Shiro. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lance.” Shiro shifted his arm closer to Lance. </p><p>    “I'm not gonna mess around Shiro,” Lance started, and Shiro turned to him, interested. “My heats in a month, you’re hot, I came here to find someone to spend a week and a half fucking me. If you aren’t interested, I'll find someone else, but if you are, I'll stay here and we can flirt all we want, or you can take me home, whatever we want.” </p><p>    “Your honesty is appreciated. I'm certainly interested, if you’d like to-” </p><p>    “Yo, kitty cat.” The two were interrupted, and they turned to a werewolf, matching looks of annoyance on their faces. “You’re mine tonight.” </p><p>He was cocky, and Lance rolled his eyes, turning back to Shiro. </p><p>“Not a chance in hell, get lost.” </p><p>That only served to make the wolf mad, and he growled, reaching for Lance’s arm. Shiro, though, was faster, and he pulled Lance in close to his chest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    “Actually, he’s already taken. By me. And if you don’t leave us be, you will be removed from this establishment by force.” </p><p>    “And how the hell do you intend to do that when we aren’t anywhere near the door, dumbass.” The wolf reached for Lance again, and Shiro took a walkie talkie from his belt. </p><p>    “Security to table five. Werewolf with no concept of the word ‘no,’ table five.” </p><p>The wolf growled, but eventually sulked off into the crowd again. </p><p>“Cancel that, he left.” Lance leaned in closer, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. </p><p>Shiro held him close, rubbing his back. “Are you alright, Lance?”</p><p>    “Yes, thanks to you, Shiro. My hero.” He purred, his tail swishing and rubbing against Shiro’s arm. “Do you really work here?” </p><p>    “I own the place, actually, and I definitely don’t tolerate that kind of shit in my bar.” He pulled Lance’s legs to lay across his lap, and Lance hummed. </p><p>    “That’s pretty hot. Not gonna lie, as much as I can kick ass myself, it’s incredibly hot having you protect me.” Shiro chuckled, and Lance kicked his legs a little. “These boots are prime for stomping. They hurt.” </p><p>    “I bet they do. I know for sure they make your legs look incredible.” </p><p>Shiro rested his hand on Lance’s knee. Lance nosed at the vampire’s neck, purring loudly. </p><p>“As does your skirt. Your whole outfit looks great on you.” Shiro leaned in close, resting his forehead on Lance’s. “I bet they’d look even better on my bedroom floor, and you’d look great in my sheets.” </p><p>Lance whined, eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>    “Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to do it myself?” </p><p>Shiro chuckled, and kissed Lance smoothly. The catboy melted into the kiss, humming. Lance didn’t have much patience though, and scoots to straddle Shiro’s lap, arms looping around his neck. Shiro grins, big hands sliding to cup Lance’s ass. The cat hums and rolls his hips against Shiro’s. The vampire groans into his mouth, squeezing Lance’s behind and moving to pet his tail. The tail wraps around Shiro's wrist, wiggling slightly. Shiro breaks the kiss, lazily nibbling Lance’s lip. </p><p>    “How about we get out of here? I'll waive your tab.” Shiro whispered. </p><p>    “I only had the one drink, but having a temporary sugar Daddy doesn’t bother me.” Lance rubbed his hands against buzzed white hair. “Neither does getting out of here. I only came here to find someone for my heat. I actually don't like bars.” </p><p>He shrugged and Shiro grinned. </p><p>    “You sure? You definitely dress like you go often. Not that I'm complaining.” As if to prove his point, he gave Lance’s ass a firm squeeze. He hummed his approval. </p><p>    “I like fashion, not bars. We leaving?” Lance teasingly tugged at Shiro’s shirt. “Personally, I can't wait to see what else you got.” Shiro chuckled, and lifted Lance effortlessly. </p><p>    “Hm, yeah, I think it's time we left.” He said, squeezing Lance’s butt again. The boy purred, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder and letting him carry him out the back door.</p><p>~~~</p><p>    Lance sleeps at Shiro’s that night, cuddled close to his chest and purring contentedly. </p><p>~~~</p><p>    The next weekend, Lance texts Shiro to invite him to a movie night. The vampire agrees easily, and shows up that night in his comfiest sweatpants and hoodie. Lance opens the door when Shiro knocks, and smiles up at him. He’s already set up blankets and snacks, as well as a few dvd’s. </p><p>    “Hey! Sorry for the short notice. Come in.” Shiro steps into Lance's apartment, grinning. “I didn’t really wanna be alone tonight, thanks for coming over.” he purrs, closing the door behind Shiro. </p><p>    “It’s really no bother to me.” the taller man pulls Lance close, “I'll accept any reason to cuddle you.” he coos. Lance giggles, hiding his face in his hands. </p><p>    “Cheesy.” he tugs him to the couch. “Come siiiit. I have options. I had to cancel my Netflix, but if you don't like any of these I can ask my friend if I can steal theirs.” Shiro sits as he’s told, easily pulling a blanket over his lap. He looks over the dvd’s before he hands one to Lance. The cat puts it in the player and takes his place under Shiro's arm. They make fun of the old previews before the movie starts, Shiro idly petting Lance’s hair. They get about halfway through the movie before Shiro tugs Lance into his lap. </p><p>    “So is there anything I should know? For your heat I mean.” Shiro asks, and Lance hums in thought. </p><p>    “After the movie I can give you a tour, show you where the snacks and stuff are.” he says. </p><p>    “I meant in the bedroom, but that would also be useful. Safewords are also useful.”  Shiro grins, and Lance blushes.</p><p>    “Uhh, I really like masculine and neutral pet names, and praise.” he looks down, suddenly shy. “And, if it's alright with you, I’d like to call you, like, a title? If that’s okay.” he leans against Shiro’s chest. “I promise I'm a good sub.” Shiro smiles wide, nuzzling into Lance’s hair and kissing down to his neck. </p><p>    “I'm sure you are, baby boy.” the vampire says, and Lance sighs, tilting his head back submissively. “So good for me, Lance. Would you like to be my good kitten?” Lance nods. </p><p>    “I think Daddy fits you best. Can I call you Daddy?” Shiro groans and pulls Lance into his lap, kissing his neck wetly. </p><p>    “Of course you can, kitten. You’re so good for Daddy, my precious baby boy.” he licks Lance’s neck, and the kitten whines. </p><p>    “Daddy, safewords, remember?” Shiro hums. </p><p>    “Hmm. Do you know the stoplight system?” Lance hums affirmative. “Good. Let's use that.”</p><p>“Okay Daddy. I-if you want to, you can drink from me a little… Your fangs are really hot… and I like being bitten. Want you to mark me Daddy~” he tilts his head back and whines, holding Shiro's head to his neck. The older man hums, teasing his fangs over Lance's neck. </p><p>    “Hmm, you smell so delicious kitten. Can't wait to have a taste~” with that, he sinks his fangs into Lance’s neck, and the catboy moans and arches his back. He pants as his lover drinks, rolling his hips down. Shiro stops himself after a minute, licking the wound. Lance melts, pressing his face into Shiro's neck and whining. “You taste incredible darling.” Shiro pets Lance’s tail, and he purrs. </p><p>    “Felt good~” Lance lazily mouths at Shiro’s neck, hips rolling slightly. “Can I have your cock Daddy?” </p><p>    “Of course baby, you’ve been so good for me.” Shiro pulls Lance in for a wet kiss, and Lance melts, one hand idly coming to paw at Shiro’s crotch. Hesitantly, Lance pulls back from the kiss, instead sinking to his knees on the floor. He rubs his face into Shiro’s thighs as the Vampire slides his waistband down. Shiro’s cock bobs as it’s freed, and Lance’s eyes gloss over. He licks up the underside and eagerly sucks the tip into his mouth. Shiro pets the kitten's hair and ears, humming contently. “So good with your mouth kitten, such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” Lance whines, his eyes rolling back and ears going flat as he takes Shiro to the hilt. The vampire bucks his hips, his control slowly waning. Lance sucks Shiro off as if his life depended on it, taking him deep into his throat every time he bobs his head.</p><p>    Shiro is groaning above him, and he feels himself growing closer with every moan from Lance. Suddenly, he tugs Lance off his cock, hastily pulling his kitten back into his lap. The catboy is dazed and panting, whining and rocking his hips. Shiro kisses him hard and slides his hand into Lance’s pants, easily cupping him and sliding a finger between his wet folds. The cat shakes, moaning loud into the kiss. Shiro uses his other hand to slide Lance’s pants and underwear off and into the floor. The kitten easily strips off his shirt and binder as well, taking a deep breath and arching his back, curling his tail, twitching his ears, putting on a show. </p><p>    “Are you gonna fuck me Daddy? I want your cock so badly, I want you inside me Daddy, can I please have your cock?” Lance whines, rocking against Shiro’s fingers. </p><p>    “You’re gonna ride me baby, you’re gonna bounce on Daddy’s cock so well, bounce untill you can’t anymore, and then I'll lay you down and fuck you into this couch.” the bigger man retracts his fingers from Lance’s hole, instead positioning his kitten over his cock and sliding him down. Lance goes boneless, moaning loudly and dropping his head into Shiro's neck. He pushes himself down to the hilt, moving his hips in a small circle and panting. "That's it kitten, such a good boy for me, show Daddy how badly you want his cock." Lance is easily reduced to moans and whimpers of Shiro's name, Daddy included, as he bounces. </p><p>He rides until he can't anymore, tail drooping, and he drops onto Shiro's cock a final time before his thighs give out, shaking with exhaustion. </p><p>"Pl-please, Daddyyy~ I can’t~ I-I need you to fuck me~!" the kitten whines, tears rolling down his cheeks as he weakly claws at Shiro's shoulders. Shiro growls as he twists to press Lance into the couch, and hums when he successfully does so without removing his cock.</p><p>"You look so good riding me baby, but we both know you belong under me, don't you, sweetheart?" he says, tone low and sultry. Lance keens. </p><p>"Yes Daddy~" he whimpers as Shiro starts to thrust, slow and shallow. "Y-you're so big, I feel so full Shiro, I'm so full Daddy~!" he screams as Shiro suddenly thrusts deeper, the head of his cock hitting just the right spot inside of his kitten. "Th-there! please, please! Again, please Daddy!" he begs. Shiro eagerly delivers, sucking hickeys into Lance's neck as he repeats the motion. He picks up speed, and Lance grows in volume. "Close!" he shouts, nails scratching Shiro's scalp and neck. </p><p>"Do it baby, make a mess of yourself, cum for Daddy, Lance, be a good boy and cum for me. Be a good boy and take Daddy’s cum." Shiro moans.</p><p>Lance clenches and screams "Daddy!" as he cums, his vision going white and his legs clamping around Shiro's waist. The vampire thrusts deep as he fills Lance with his seed, biting his kitten's shoulder to stifle a moan. Lance shakes underneath his lover, hugging his neck and babbling tiredly. </p><p>"So good Daddy, so good, so warm. Stay close. So full, all yours Daddy~" Shiro can only hum and kiss his neck and shoulder, basking in the afterglow for a few minutes more, until he can feel the cum drying uncomfortably between them. Only then does he pull out, hovering over Lance for a moment more before prying himself free enough to fix his pants and pick Lance up.  </p><p>"My lovely kitten, where's the bathroom? Let Daddy clean you up, yeah?" Lance curls against him easily, mumbling the location of the bathroom. Shiro finds it easily, whispering praise as he wipes himself and his kitten clean. He sets Lance on the counter, gently pressing kisses to his face. Lance giggles cutely, slowly coming back to himself. His tail waves happily behind him, and his ears relax. </p><p>"I wasn't expecting to get fucked tonight, but I won't complain." he giggles some more, smiling. "Carry me? I'll show you the kitchen and the snack hoard. And I want water. Then I'll show you my room and if you want to stay the night you can." </p><p>"i'd love that. Post-sex cuddles are easily in the top 5 best kinds of cuddles. Maybe even top 3." Shiro smiles, fangs glinting in the low light. He picks Lance back up, carrying him for the rest of the house tour and holding him while he fiddles with the TV remote until everything is turned off. He carries him back to the bedroom, setting him down so he can find clothes again. </p><p>"Tonight feels like a tiddies out kind of night. I hope that doesn't bother you."  Lance says as he slips into some short shorts.</p><p>"Doesn't bother me at all, baby." Shiro sits himself on Lance's bed, and Lance grins. </p><p>"Good. Get comfy, I'll be back in a sec, I have to pee." he walks off to the bathroom, and Shiro does as instructed, he takes his shirt and sweatpants off, and gets under the covers in just his boxers. Lance is only gone a few minutes, and he curls under the blankets and against Shiro's chest. "Rule one of having a vagina, always pee after sex." he yawns. </p><p>"Glad you're being safe, kitten. Sleep well." Shiro pets Lance's hair, his other arm holding him close. </p><p>"Mmm~ night Daddy." Lance yawns again, ears twitching, and falls asleep with Shiro as his pillow.</p><p>~~~</p><p>    Lance is always shocked by how <i>hot<i> he gets during his heats, which he guesses is why they're called heats. He feels like he's melting, like he’s on fire, even with every fan on, no clothes, and his favorite vibrator deep inside himself. He’s shaking when he reaches for his phone, finally managing to send Shiro a simple text.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>    <i>Lance, 7:08 pm: its here</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>    Shiro, 7:08 pm: omw<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>    Sure enough, Shiro arrives in less than 10 minutes, his nose filled with the intoxicating scent of his kitten. He has enough sense to lock the door behind him as he kicks his shoes off, he drops his shirt in the living room, his pants in the hallway, he follows the scent to Lance’s bedroom. In a flash he’s hovering over Lance, his kitten whining and pulling him close. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>    “D-Daddy, please, it’s so hot…” he scratches Shiro’s scalp, mouths at his neck, arches his back, anything to be as close as he could be to Shiro.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>    “Shh, Daddy’s here kitten, I'll take good care of you, my sweet.” one of Shiro’s hands cards through Lance’s hair, the other looping around Lance’s middle and fiddling with his tail. “I hear a toy, did you get yourself all prepared for me, kitten?” Lance groans. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>    “Y-yes Daddy~ I-I'm so ready for you, none of my toys feel as good as you do!” he whines as Shiro grinds his hips down, the soft fabric of his boxers becoming sticky with his slick. “Please, please Daddy, do something, move my toy, fuck me, finger me, eat me out, I dont care, <i>please just do something~!<i>” Shiro’s already weak for his kitten, and he takes his hand from Lance’s hair to shift the toy deeper. The catboy jolts, mewling loudly. Shiro swallows down the noises, hastily and messily kissing him and shoving his tongue in his mouth. He has to remind himself that Lance needs oxygen though, and repositions himself to trail kisses and hickey down and around Lance’s neck, to his collarbone, around his breast and finally landing to suckle on a nipple. The boy below him writhes, near screaming. </i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Please, please Daddy! more!'' Shiro gives as he's asked, and thrusts the buzzing toy in and out of his kitten, occasionally pausing to rub his clit. "C-close!" he arches, rocking his hips. "Can I cum Daddy-Ah! please, can I?"  Shiro hums in mock thought.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Hmmm, okay baby, cum for me, right now." he orders, and Lance obeys, clenching around the toy and scratching Shiro's shoulders. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It does very little to his libido, and he whines.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"So good Daddy~ can I have more? Please Daddy? I want your cock inside me so bad- please," he babbles, and Shiro chuckles. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"You are so fucking cute, my sweet kitten. Why don't you let Daddy go get some water and snacks first." Lance whines pathetically, puffing out his bottom lip. "I'll only be a minute baby, and you have permission to touch yourself, and if you can, permission to cum." Shiro dots kisses around Lance's face until he relaxes enough to let his Daddy up. "There's my good boy, I'll be back darling." </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He’s only gone five minutes at most, but he hears Lance's scream as he cums a second time.  </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He returns with water and snacks for later, and flops onto Lance’s bed, pulling the boneless kitten into his lap and holding him tight. Lance purrs, curling up and rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s. Shiro notices the vibrator off to the side, turned off but covered in Lance's slick, and pulls it closer, ready to grab when needed. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Lance, baby, drink some water?" Lance hums, his eyes barely open as he nods and lets Shiro help him sip. His tail swishes behind him, his ears relaxed. He still feels like he's burning, but it's dulled just enough to let him rest. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Daddy~ kissy?" he asks, voice small. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Of course baby, c'mere.'' Lance purrs in response, leaning up to kiss Shiro. He melts instantly, his arms loosely around his shoulders. Shiro’s big hands fall to Lance's hips, squeezing him gently and letting Lance's tail wrap around his forearm. Lance can feel his skin heating up again, and he shifts to straddle Shiro's hips.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Can I have your cock now Daddy? I wanna ride you until you have to move my hips for me." he groans at the thought, grinding his hips against Shiro's obvious erection. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>"Shit- yes baby, of course you can ride Daddy's cock." Shiro bites his lip, and Lance roughly tugs his boxers off.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “So big…” Lance whimpers, eyeing Shiro's thick cock. “Need you…” he squirms in his Daddy's lap, and Shiro pulls him close, messily kissing his neck and sucking more hickeys into his flesh. He scratches his fangs down Lance's neck, and the kitten nearly deflates in his arms. “Bite me, mark me, please Daddy, bite me~” he doesn't have to beg much more, despite how much Shiro decides he loves the sound. He sinks his teeth into Lance’s neck and at the same time, pulls his hips to his cock, impaling Lance in more ways than one. The catboy screams, claws scratching Shiro's shoulders and arching his back. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    Shiro groans, drinking his fill and feeling almost drunk. He has half a brain to think he needs to research if getting secondhand blood-drunk is even possible, but right now he's a little preoccupied with the squirming boy in his lap. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “What's wrong, darling? I thought you were gonna ride Daddy’s cock?” he teases, licking Lance’s neck and kissing his jaw. The boy whines. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I-I cant- too much, you’re so big inside of me Shiro, I can't move or I'll cum- ah~” he jolts as Shiro rubs his thumb over his clit. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “What's your color, sweetheart?” he asks. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Green, still green, it's so good Daddy!” he babbles, squirming to bury his face in Shiro's shoulder. “Its so warm Daddy, fuck, can you fuck me Daddy? Please?” Shiro hums, his hand gripping Lance’s hips and slowly pulling him up his cock, making Lance shiver. He drops him back down, and Lance jolts again, biting Shiro’s shoulder to stifle a moan. Shiro repeats the motion, gently increasing the speed, changing the angle just a little until he feels Lance clench around him, feels him leak slick all over their thighs and hips, feels him go boneless, feels him moan tiredly into the crook of his neck. Shiro lets him fall one last time, releasing his hips and reaching up to pet Lance’s hair and ears. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Lance, Lance, you're such a good boy for me, can you sit up? Let Daddy look at you, sweet kitten.” Lance whimpers, but leans back into Shiro's hand until he's sitting up. His lips are swollen and red, and he can't seem to close his mouth. His eyes are half lidded, and his ears are relaxed but twitchy.  His tail lays on the bed, seemingly exhausted as well. “There you are, my pretty kitty~” Lance purrs at the praise. Shiro keeps one hand in Lance's hair, the other stroking his side. “You like that baby?” Lance nods, still purring. “My beautiful, handsome, incredible, adorable kitten, you look so delicious on my cock.” the kitten whines. “Daddy is so close baby, where do you want Daddy to cum?” Lance doesn’t waste a second.<br/>
“In me, please, please Daddy, fill me up with your cum~” his eyes close and he leans his head back, doing his best to roll his hips and take Shiro deeper. Shiro groans, putting his hands back on Lance’s hips and bouncing him on his cock. Lance moans, arching back and bracing his hands on the bed. “Fill me, c’mon Daddy, mark me as yours, I promise I'm all yours, fill me, please~!” Shiro curses, groaning low in his throat as he yanks Lance close again, burying his face in his kitten's chest and thrusting deeper until he finally breaks. Lance shivers at the feeling, purring and whining and petting Shiro's hair. “All yours Daddy, all yours~” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “All mine, my precious kitten.'' The couple stay like that a while, until Lance starts to shiver, the sweat cooling on his skin. Shiro gently lifts him off his cock and lays him down, pulling the covers up from the foot of the bed. Lance snuggles in close, his purring a constant now. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Can we nap now Daddy? I know I'll want more later, but I'm so tired…” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Snack first baby, just a little one, and a little clean up, then nap.” Shiro kisses Lance's forehead, and Lance whines. Shiro chuckles, opening a snack bar and handing it to Lance. He slides out of bed, to the bathroom in search of the softest towel he could find. He returns quickly, wiping his own crotch clean, and then Lance’s, who only whines again when the cover is pulled back. Shiro shushes him, pressing calming kisses to his belly until he tucks Lance back in. He tosses the towel on the floor and takes his place back next to his kitten, pulling him into his chest and kissing his head. “Now we can nap, sweet baby.” Lance barely manages a hum before he’s out like a light. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>~~~</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    Lance awakens again a few hours later, and once again he feels like he's burning. He squirms out from the covers, instead crawling back on top of Shiro. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Daddy~” he purrs. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    Shiro doesn't sleep, but he has a habit of closing his eyes and zoning out, and as soon as Lance calls for him his eyes snap open. He reaches up to pet Lance's ear. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Daddy, can you eat me out?” Shiro only blinks, and Lance pouts. “Please Daddy? I wanna feel your fangs on my pussy…” he whimpers and shivers at the idea, hips squirming. Shiro almost chokes on air. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Fuck, yeah, I'll eat you out babydoll, lay down for Daddy?” Lance excitedly rolls back to his side of the bed, laying half against the headboard and spreading his legs wide. He makes grabby hands at Shiro, and the vampire eagerly takes his spot between Lance’s legs. “You’re already so wet kitten, smells so good.” he hitches Lance’s thighs over his shoulders, his big hands firm on his hips. Lance sighs, threading his fingers in Shiro’s hair and tugging. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “No teasing Daddy! Hurry uuuup!” he whined. Shiro chuckled, and eagerly licked at Lance's clit.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “So needy baby, such a slut for Daddy.” Lance arched, and Shiro sucked his clit into his mouth, making his kitten moan loud and high. He risked taking a hand off Lance’s hip, instead using it to rub between Lance's folds, which made him buck and whine. He wasted little time and slipped two fingers into Lance, scissoring them and licking deep inside. The catboy pulled Shiro's hair hard, keeping him close, and Shiro finds himself suddenly thankful that he doesn't need oxygen, because Lance clamps his thighs around his head and isn't loosening them. It doesn't take very long for Lance to cum once more, but Shiro doesn't stop, he slurps down every ounce of slick Lance gives him, and even then Lance finishes again, squirming pitifully. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Daddy~ break please…” Shiro pulls back slowly, licking his lips and kissing Lance's thighs, leaving sticky marks of cum anywhere he can. Lance giggles above him, smoothing Shiro's hair back. He reaches for a loose corner of the sheet and wipes Shiro's chin clean before he pulls him up for a warm kiss. Lance hums and tugs himself back. “You are so fucking good at that Shiro, oh my God.” Shiro chuckles. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I guess I've had a few years to practice. No one’s ever tasted as good as you though, my sweet kitten~” he coos, scooting to kiss Lance’s neck. The cat giggles again, hugging Shiro close and letting him kiss as he pleased. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Are you gonna bite me again, Daddy? You can if you wanna…” he opens his neck as much as he can. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Mmm, I could use a snack, no better snack than what I have right here…” he mumbles, gently nibbling Lance’s neck before he bites down hard. Lance jerks, but pulls his lover closer. His eyes flutter and he sighs, relaxing into it. He doesn't really know the biology of vampire-bites, but that’s a lesson for another time, all Lance knows is that it feels good, Shiro’s having a good time, and that’s all he cares about right now. Shiro leans back up, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. Lance shivers. “Everything about you tastes so good baby…” he starts, wiping his chin with his arm, “Your blood, your cum, your skin, your kiss, everything.” Lance giggles again, shying away just a little. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I mean, I do take the best care of my skin…” he stretches his leg, bringing it up to rest his calf on Shiro’s shoulder and clearly showing off his flexibility. “This,” he rubs his leg, “takes effort.” Shiro grins, turning his head and kissing at Lance’s knee. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “You seem to be implying something, darling, tell Daddy what you need.” he grabs hold of Lance's ankle, bending him just a little more as he leans close and puts his forehead against his kittens. “Use your words, kitten~” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>~~~<br/>
Lance wakes up early one morning the next week, the curtains still drawn, the sheets are ruined, and Shiro is “asleep” next to him. He finds himself wrapped in Shiro’s arms, and his pillow was his chest. He groans, feeling sticky all over. He has half a brain to realize his heat must have wore off while he slept. Shiro stirs, rubbing Lance's back. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Hey, good morning baby,” he says. Lance just grumbles. Shiro chuckles, bouncing his kitten on his chest. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Heats over.” Lance mumbles. “Need a shower. Come with me?” Shiro hums. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Gimme five more minutes and some kisses and I'll think about it.” he grins. Lance laughs, scooting up to kiss Shiro tiredly. They lay like that for the whole five minutes, kissing back and forth and grinning at each other. With mock defeat, Shiro sighs. “Alright, cmon kitten, lets go shower.” Lance stretches and sits up in Shiro’s lap. Shakily, he slides out of bed and stretches again, his tail swishing and ears twitching. Shiro sits up too, admiring the image of Lance in the dim light. He wobbles a little as he makes his way to the on suite bathroom, keeping the lights dim and starting the water. He comes back to lean in the doorway, pushing his hair back from his face.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “It won’t take long to get warm.” he stretches his arms out, making grabby hands. “C’mere.” Shiro finds himself unable to say no, and crosses the floor in an instant, scooping Lance into his arms once more. The catboy laughs as Shiro lifts him to sit on the counter. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Other than being gross, how are you feeling?” Shiro asks. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “A little sore, but nothing a warm shower can’t fix.” he leans forward and rests his head on Shiro’s chest. “I really can’t thank you enough. You’re literally the best partner I've ever had for a heat. Not even my ex boyfriend left me so… satisfied. After a heat.” Shiro hums in question. “Like, with everyone else, it was always kinda like ‘Well, glad that’s finally over with’, but with you it feels more like…” he pauses, thinking. “Its like ‘it’s over already?’” Shiro laughs. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “As incredible as the past week and a half was, I don’t think I could keep up with that  much more.” he pets Lance's ears. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I don't blame you. I can be… kind of needy.” he blushes, looking nervous. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I love it.” Shiro states, Lance looks back up at him, puzzled. “I think it's adorable.'' He kisses Lance's forehead. “Just like everything about you.” Lance blushes again, hiding his face in his hands. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Shiroooo!” he whines. The vampire grins, idly reaching back to feel the water and finding it warm. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “C’mon baby, showers ready. I'll wash your hair for you?” he offers. Lance jumps off the counter then.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Yessss, pets, but with a purpose, hurry up!” Shiro laughs out loud. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I'm coming, I'm coming! Patience baby, patience.” he steps in behind Lance, wetting his hair and rubbing in the shampoo Lance gives him. He rubs longer than he needs too, just because he knows Lance is enjoying it. He does the same with the conditioner too, but is interrupted. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “You’ve also stayed longer than any of the ‘random hookups’ I've had for a heat. Most of them leave as soon as I tell them the heats over.” he paused. “You really don't have to keep being so nice, I'm sure the club needs you.” Shiro hums, smoothing Lance's hair back and turning him to look at him. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Actually… I was hoping that maybe… you’d like to keep this going? Not just for sex, but like actual dates and stuff.” Lance blinked up at him. “I guess I've gotten a little attached, huh?” Lance giggles and leans up to kiss Shiro's cheek. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I’d like that alot, Shiro.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Takashi.” Lance raises his eyebrow. “It's my first name. Shiro is a nickname from my surname.” he pets at Lance's ear. “You can call me Takashi, if you want.” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “...Ok, Takashi.” Lance smiles wide, and Shiro already regrets it. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “I can already tell I've created a monster, you're gonna use that to get out of everything aren't you?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “What, is someone weak to his first name, Takashi~?” Lance giggled and looped his arms around Shiro's neck. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “You're a menace, you know that?” Lance laughs.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “And you're stuck with me now~! Help me rinse? And then I can wash your hair for you. If I can reach.” Shiro snorts.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Yeah yeah, tilt your head, Kitten.” Lance does as he's told, purring loudly. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “What about Kashi, can I call you Kashi?” he asks. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “Yes. That's adorable, but if anyone else calls me Kashi I will beat the shit out of them.” he states. Lance laughs. “I vote that our first sort of date is staying in bed after we change the sheets and watching movies all day. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>    “That sounds perfect, Kashi.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please check out my artist! kuro does incredible work and im so glad i got to work with them for this!<br/>https://veilofemptyspace.tumblr.com/<br/>https://twitter.com/kurokosou/status/1344541754431664130<br/>also check out the rest of the fics!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Spooktacular_Shance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>